Patchfeather's Life
by Fight4Whales
Summary: Ever since she was a moon old Patchfeather had been having "attacks" she would get wheezy and exhausted then collapse to the ground. Yet she always wanted to be a warrior. Can she defend her clan, with her "disability"? How will she face the dangers that lurk, not just in other clans, but in her own?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Patchkit lay panting on her side, she had been playing moss ball with her littermates, then she started to get wheezy, next thing she knew she couldn't breath, and was so tired that she couldn't move.

"Patchkit! Willowfur, help!" Patchkit's oldest littermate, a she-cat called Dewkit called. She was gray with spots of light gray. She was strong and tall (for a kit), with a long tail and sharp, blue eyes. Patchkit also spotted her other littermate, a tom called Flamekit. He was standing behind Dewkit, a worried look on his face. His fur was gold, with flashes of white on his underbelly, paw, and ear tips. But, the most stunning part of him was his eyes, which were a dark amber.

Patchkit herself was many different colors, she had spots of, orange, white, black, brown, and gray. Her eyes were blue, and she was small. Her tail was somewhat long, and her claws were a bit more curved at the end.

Then a flash of brown fur appeared and a pair of green, worried eyes popped into view. It was her mother, Willowfur. She was light brown, her fur was silky and her body, thin and sleek.

"Patchkit!" Willowfur exclaimed "Dewkit, go get Fernwing!" Dewkit nodded and dashed away. Willowfur nudged Patchkit with her muzzle.

"Come on darling, sit up, you have to get your blood flowing to your lungs." Patchkit painfully rose her body into sitting position. It was a cool day, the sun was shining and the air smelled of newleaf. Patchkit wasn't shocked that she had collapsed. Ever since she was a moon old it had been happening. But, in a few days she would be 6 moons old, he wanted to be a warrior, more than anyone, yet the medicine cat, Fernwing, kept taking time to show her the herbs. Patchkit knew sometime soon that her mother would talk to her about becoming a medicine cat.

Dewkit ran over to them, Fernwing following. She had herbs in her mouth, carefully she set them down, then poked around until she found a big, green, juicy one. She carefully placed it in front of Patchkit.

"That's a delicate herb, Patchkit, be careful with it." Fernwing said in a gentle voice. Fernwing was a very light gray, and in the sun she looked like she had specks of green on her coat, her eyes were also green, and her teeth were dull as if they were made for picking up herbs.

Patchkit nodded, her chest hurt and her lungs were on fire. Her head was pounding and she was still panting. The herbs were bright green, with long veins running through their middle. Carefully she lowered down and began to chew the plant. Like Fernwing had said it was delicate breaking at the first touch of her sharp teeth. Though, Patchkit already knew this, she had eaten this herb so many times that the bad taste didn't affect her as much.

She took her time, chewing up the plant that would help her chest. Every time after she had an "attack" she was always ordered to lay down for the rest of the day. It was horrible, especially today, it was sun-up and a beautiful day. Slowly she finished off the herb, she licked her lips. The pain in her chest had faded a bit, and her head had stopped pounding.

At first no one said a word, Patchkit's hopes rose, maybe, just maybe, they would let her play!

"Ok, Patchkit must go lay down, for the rest of the day, it will help her steady her breathing." Fernwing announced. Patchkit's heart dropped, she hated being stuck inside a stinky old den, while she heard her littermates play.

She didn't argue though, she had tried that once, it didn't end well. With her tail drooping and her ears hanging limp, she trudged behind her mother into, the humid, stinky, and dusty den.

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction story, so I hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to take all suggestions into account! Also, I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, Blah blah blah, that's probably pretty obvious! :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Patchkit plopped down into her nest. It was soft, and warm, she curled into a ball and closed her eyes tight. She didn't want to speak to her mother, she was mad at her and wanted her to know it, so instead of talking she just made her fur bristle. Fortunately her mother said nothing, so Patchkit focused on the voices of cats outside.

"RiverClan wants back sunningrocks! I've heard that if this tension lasts longer there is going to be a battle!" Said one cat.

"WindClan is our friend! They would help if ShadowClan attacked!" Another said.

"Hey! Swiftwing, did you take the last squirrel!?" One complained.

Patchkit quickly got bored with it and opened her eyes. The den was pretty dark, she could hear her mother's soft breathing behind her, then the entrance rustled, a pair of dark amber eyes popped into view. Followed closely by a pair of blue ones. It was her littermates!

Flamekit tumbled into the den, he had been pushed by Dewkit! The two wrestled around for a while, then broke up when they nearly trampled a sleeping Willowfur's tail. They then trotted over to Patchkit nonchalantly, though their fur was all ruffled.

"I wish you could play with us, Patchkit!" Dewkit whined, then nuzzled Patchkit playfully. Patchkit nipped playfully at Dewkit's nose. Dewkit grinned then sat down. Flamekit was flicking his tail sadly.

"I'm sorry you had an attack, Patchkit! It's so stupid that you have to _rest_!" Flamekit blinked his amber eyes sadly then licked the top of Patchkit's head. Dewkit and Flamekit stayed in the den for a while and chatted quietly (they didn't want to wake Willowfur) but Patchkit noticed the look in their eyes whenever they glanced towards the entrance to the den, and how their claws came in and out. _  
><em>

"You guys can go play, I don't want you to be miserable because of me." Patchkit said. Dewkit and Flamekit exchanged looks uncertainly, they asked if she was sure and Patchkit said she was very sure. Then they were gone quicker than a fleeing mouse.

Patchkit glanced sheepishly at Willowfur, there was no food in here, and she didn't want to wake her exhausted mother. So she slipped out of the den and over to the freshkill pile. She had begun to lug back a mouse when a cat with light gray fur and green eyes blocked her. Fernwing. _MOUSEDUNG! _Patchkit thought.

"What are you doing out here, Patchkit!?" Fernwing asked so Patchkit explained how her mother was sleeping and how she was hungry and how she decided to go get some food. Fernwing frowned and was silent for a bit. Just long enough for Patchkit to enjoy the outdoors. It was a cloudless day, and the wind blew gently through her fur. By now it was sunhigh, and the sun warmed her pelt.

"Fine, but come, I need to speak with your mother." Fernwing said and lead Patchkit back into the den. The two cats whispered to each other while Patchkit devoured her mouse. She imagined stalking the creature then pouncing and ending it's life, but it's death supported the clan's life, and StarClan was kind to grant them with the food.

She also imagined fighting those greedy RiverClan cats who wanted sunningrocks fro themselves. How she would slash at the fishy pelts and watch them run off in terror. That's how she wanted to serve her clan.

Fernwing finally left leaving Patchkit alone with her mother.

"Darling, we need to talk." Willowfur said. Patchkit gulped and turned towards her.

"So I know that you want to become a warrior, and you'd be great at it! It's just that, with your...well, your disability, I think it would be more useful to the clan, and safer for you, if you became a medicine cat." Patchkit knew it was coming but was still shocked all the same. She let her fur bristle.

"B-but I don't want to be a medicine cat, I want to be a warrior like dad was! He died defending his clan from foxes! He died w-with honor! I can be a great warrior! I'll train extra hard!" Patchkit yowled, but that hurt her chest, which was still sore.

"Patchkit, you'd be a great warrior! It's just, that with your breathing issues, you'd be an even better medicine cat! Think about it, your healing all your clanmates! Saving them from death!" Willowfur said softly.

"But, I don't _want _to be a medicine cat! All the herbs and plants, that's BORING!If I was a warrior I could fight, and hunt, and train! That's FUN!" Patchkit complained.

"Listen, it's just that Fernwing has already spoken to Whistlestar! Your going to be a medicine cat! It will be fun, trust me!" Willowfur said raising her voice.

" I DON'T WANT TO BE A MEDICINE CAT!" Patchkit yowled, then she turned and burst out of the den. Her dream now broken like the bones of a mouse.

**Will Patchkit ever become a warrior? Or will she be forced to follow Fernwing's path? Keep reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Patchkit stormed away from the den. Her life was in ruins! She heard her mother behind her, and broke into a run, she headed for the forest her paws hitting the soft dirt with pleasant thumps.

"Patchkit! Come back here now!" Willowfur yowled, pounding after her. Patchkit knew she couldn't outrun her mother, so she dove into a bush then hid herself the best she could among the branches.

As she had hoped, Willowfur ran right past her hiding spot, since she hadn't been out of camp for a while her nose wasn't as good as it used to be. Without hesitation Patchkit sprang out of the bush and ran as far away from her mother as possible. Her chest throbbed dully as she ran, but she welcomed it her the wind whipped past her pelt and the sun shone bright. The sun was no longer at sun-high but was a little below it.

Suddenly a wave of scents hit Patchkit, it smelled like frogs and mice, Patchkit skidded to a halt right before she passed of the scent line. For a bit she stood there pondering what it could be. Then it came to her, it was the border! Adrenaline rushed through her, it was probably ShadowClan since RiverClan would smell of fish. She looked around, no one was near, and she marked the border, marked _her _territory!

Then she heard a rustle and sprang away, it was probably a mouse, but Patchkit wasn't taking any chances. For a while she explored, but it was tiring, and she got hungry. For a while she looked for food, a mouse would be nice, but a large butterfly would suit her fine. It just happened that she stumbled upon a _huge _butterfly. Licking her chops she sprang at the insect. Her paws slammed down on where it was sitting, she nearly yowled in triumph. She raised her paws to find her prize and... nothing was there.

She frowned and looked around, the butterfly was flying away! She shot after it, her chest tightened painfully, but Patchkit ignored it. She was under the butterfly running and swerving as it did. Then she sprang! _CLAP!_ Her paws snapped shut over the insect, instantly it's wings went limp. She landed on her side, her front paws still together.

Cautiously she opened them, the butterfly didn't move. VICTORY! _Willowfur is wrong, I'm a great warrior! _She thought. She carefully chewed up her prey and swallowed it. It was good. Now with her stomach put at ease, Patchkit decided to find a way back to camp. She followed her own scent trail. She was walking along when, _BAM!_ She was knocked to the ground by a strong creature.

Her stomach tightened with fear and she looked at her attacker. She was a cat, white, with black spots. Her eyes were hazel, and she smelled like nothing Patchkit had ever scented. But somehow she knew what this cat was...it was a rouge!

**Hey! What's gonna happen next? If we get 7 reviews by Thursday I'll make the next chapter extra long! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Patchkit squealed and leaped back, the rouge was dark brown with bright amber eyes. It was a she-cat with small scars across her flank. Though, it wasn't growling.

"Oh! Hello, what's your name? I'm Starling, your a clan cat aren't you? You seem too young to be out here." Starling said cheerfully.

"A-aren't you gonna a-attack me?" Patchkit stuttered.

"Attack you? Why would I do that? That would be mean! Though if it were my brother, Yarrow he'd probably take you down!" Starling exclaimed. "Anyway what's your name?"

"Patchkit." She said suspiciously.

"Oh, I knew you were a kit! Why are you out here alone? There are hawks! Or was it eagles, or falcons? Hmmm, maybe it was all three, am I annoying you? Most cats say I'm _way _too talkative."

Patchkit just murmured no because Starling's friends were right, she was very talkative, but she didn't want to provoke Starling, then she might attack.

"Hey! Did you know twolegs don't mark their territory? A kittypet told me they go in these big bowls, talk about insanitary!" Starling blabbed.

Patchkit didn't listen though, she was afraid that Willowfur would come and hurt Starling, she was an okay cat.

"Then one time I was just minding my own business, and BOOM a twoleg kit grabs me around the middle, man I taught her a lesson, I hissed so frighteningly that she screamed!" Starling said.

Suddenly a piercing cry sounded from above, an eagle swooped into view, and it dove, right towards Patchkit! Who squealed and started to run, but the eagle was fast and quickly snatched her up. Her chest tightened, and she began to wheeze.

"Help!" she managed to yowl. As she was carried higher. She saw a flash of brown out of the corner of her eye, and the eagle squawked with pain, Starling had managed to grip the eagle's flank! She was hanging just above the tree tops, her hind legs dangling. But the eagle could go no higher, it was carrying too much weight. It tried to shake off Starling, but she wouldn't let go.

With a cry of rage the eagle released Patchkit, who fell down through the leaves, she managed to catch onto a branch her claws gripping the bark. With a heave she hauled herself up, panting, and her chest on fire she looked for Starling. She was caught on some thin branches higher up, she had some scratches but was otherwise okay.

Finally Starling came and got Patchkit, with a thump she landed on the ground and set Patchkit down.

"Well, that was, exciting. Did you see how I got that bird!? I leaped from the branches and grabbed that bad boy! Man we taught it!" Starling said with glee.

Then there was a yowl from behind Patchkit and with a flash of gray, and orange fur Starling was pinned. It was Sunwing, and Laketail, warriors of ThunderClan!

"No! Stop! She saved me! She saved my life!" Patchkit yelped and ran to Starling's aid. "Let her go! She is a good cat, she helped me!"

Then Willowfur burst out of the brush, panting, "Patchkit! You are in so much trouble!"

"Willowfur, stop them, Starling helped me, she saved my life, an eagle, it came and attacked me but she saved me!" Patchkit cried.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I did show that bird a lesson, just grabbed it's flank then it couldn't fly any higher, finally it let go of Patchkit and we fell softly into that tree!"

Starling said, she seemed unfazed by the warriors pinning her. But Patchkit knew that Starling could be taken prisoner, just for saving her life.

**Hey guys! Sadly we didn't get 7 reviews by Thursday, so I'm going to try and get 10 reviews by Monday, if we do I'll make the next chapter at least 800 words!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Willowfur gave Patchkit a harsh look "You will follow me back to camp and go right into your den, no dinner!" Patchkit let her ears flatten against her skull, and swallowing her pride she nodded and gave Willowfur the saddest, most apologetic look she could muster. Willowfur just gave her a harsh glare then turned to Sunwing and Laketail.

"That rouge, she could have killed my kit!" She snarled and hissed at Starling "run her out of here!"

Patchkit felt her fur rise and her instincts kicked in, she leaped forwards and pushed Sunwing away, then then turned to a stunned Laketail. Sunwing stood in the dirt with her jaw hanging down. Willowfur's eyes were so big, and mad that she was afraid that they may pop out. Patchkit nudged Laketail's paws off Starling who at once got up and shook out her fur.

"Well, see what you've done, now I'll spend all day grooming, and I'm _tired _after I saved Patchkit from that eagle, anyway Yarrow's waiting for me and I need to get going and I see you don't really want to see me, so...bye!" She looked at the stunned warriors then burst off, going at full speed. With this Laketail and Sunwing shook out of their shock and burst after Starling.

Patchkit stood to follow them but Willowfur stepped in front of her, and growled "That was unacceptable! The leader will be MAD at you! Letting a rouge escape!"

"She helped me! She saved my life, but your too stubborn to care about _me _all you care about is catching a cat that did _nothing _to me!" Patchkit snapped. Then turned and stalked away, following the scent trail of Sunwing back to camp. Once she arrived she walked over to her littermates, who were wrestling. "Care if I join?" she asked. They looked at her, startled but nodded and let Patchkit tussle with them.

But they were quickly stopped, Willowfur had arrived Laketail and Sunwing close behind. No Starling, Patchkit let out a breath of relief. Willowfur stalked over to her kits and looked down at Patchkit.

"Darling, I do care about you, and I love you, I love you all, but that was a very bad thing to do, leaving camp all by yourself! Frozenstar wants to see you." Willowfur's green eyes were laced with worry, and her brown fur was ruffled and uncared for. Patchkit felt a pang of guilt, her mother was probably very stressed. She nodded and padded over to her mother, she smelled like milk, and leaves. Patchkit licked her mother's shoulder then bounded off, towards the leaders den.

Suddenly she got worried, she had never spoken one on one with Frozenstar, all she knew was that she was a silky white, with shocking light blue eyes. She seemed strong, hr muscles always rippled under her creamy fur, and even from a distance you could tell her teeth were sharp. With a gulp she set off, towards the cat that could make her a warrior, or who could throw her life into ruins.

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of short, but if we can get 13 reveiws by Friday, I'll make the next chapter very long! Also check out my other stories (or story, since I only have one right now) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Patchkit sat down in front of Frozenstar, up close you could tell this cat had leadership skills, authority seemed to vibrate off her pelt. At the moment she was sharpening her claws on a rock. They were a clean gray, sharp, yet careful as they scraped across the rock. When she noticed Patchkit she sheathed her claws and turned towards her, she opened her mouth to speak and her teeth were even sharper up close, a dull white with pointy tips.

"What you did today was very inappropriate, Patchkit. Letting that rouge escape is unacceptable, plus the fact that you left camp, you are not even an apprentice yet!" Frozenstar's tone rung with disapproval, and her eyes started her down sternly as if she could see every secret that Patchkit had. "As for you becoming a medicine cat...I am very aware that you have some breathing problems, and maybe being a medicine cat would be best for your health and your clan." She said this last part gently, her eyes seemed to soften as well.

Patchkit felt a surge of anger, even her leader wouldn't let her make her own decisions! "I am aware that being a medicine cat may benefit my health, but not my clan, I can become a great warrior! Plus, each cat has the freedom to choose the position they would like to try and become. I want to be a warrior!" Patchkit said these words calmly but anger and adrenaline was pulsing through her veins.

Frozenstar blinked at Patchkit with a bit of surprise then shifted her weight, "You do have the freedom to make your own decisions, Patchkit, and since you have chosen your path I will make you a warrior, but make sure you are making the right choice, if you change your mind then you may come and tell me. Now, as for your punishment, after you become an apprentice tomorrow you will have to clean the elder's moss for a moon." Frozenstar seemed to search Patchkit's eyes as she said this.

Patchkit blinked it was easy, too easy, she was going to become a warrior! Joy flowed through her but it was quickly replaced by doubt was she choosing wrong? "Thank you, Frozenstar, I'm sorry for being a nuisance, and I will follow the rules in the future."

"Yes, apology accepted, but if you ever do something like that again, you will be facing more...harsh, punishment." Frozenstar's voice rung with dismissal, Patchkit bowed her head and left the den. Her mind raced, was she supposed to be a medicine cat? Or would she be able to follow her dreams as a warrior? Would becoming a warrior hurt her clan? Would she serve ThunderClan better as a medicine cat? She thought of Sunningrocks and how she dreamed of defending it. Would she become the cat who stood on the side lines waiting to heal someone?

Dewkit and Flamekit raced up to her, for hours they asked questions, she answered each one, she envied her littermates, both strong, and perfect, with the best body for a warrior. After that they played battle games, then Willowfur called for them to get to their nests. As Patchkit laid down for the night she made her decision, tomorrow she would face her future and become an asset to her clan!

**Hey guys! Chapter 7 should be out by Sunday-Monday! Please reveiw, the more reviews we get the longer I'll make my chapters! Thx! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Willowfur fussed over them, smoothing down their pelts and making sure their paws were free of dirt. Finally when she was all done she got Sunwing to watch Dewkit and Flamekit then pulled Patchkit to the side.

"Darling, make sure your making the right decision." Willowfur said. This morning Patchkit had told Willowfur her decision, she wanted to be a warrior! They had fought for a while, then Willowfur stopped and let Patchkit play with her littermates. Patchkit appreciated Willowfur's concern, but she was irritated that she was so content in making Patchkit a medicine cat, maybe it was her father, he died from a fox attack. Maybe Willowfur saw her disability as a way to convince her to be a medicine cat and hereby pull her out of the dangers of being a warrior.

"I am making the right decision! If I was a medicine cat, I wouldn't be happy, I'd regret that every day of my life!" Patchkit meowed. Willowfur let out a defeated sigh. "I know, I just, I worry about you guys, your my first litter of kits! With your father gone I'm not sure if I'll have more, and even if I do have more I'll always worry whether you three are safe. I've lost your father already, StarClan knows I'll go crazy if I loose one of you."

Patchkit licked her mothers nose reassuringly, "We'll be fine! Don't worry." Willowfur just smiled and licked Patchkit's head. Then she got up and lead he back to Dewkit and Flamekit. For a bit Willowfur fussed over Dewkit and Flamekit's fur, which was ruffled because they had wrestled. Then she sat down and told them about the forest, and gave pointers on how to catch prey. Then Frozenstar leaped up onto the Highrock, her white fur was a bright in the sun.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Frozenstar yowled, her voice scared several birds out of some trees. Cats emerged from dens, when everyone was settled Frozenstar continued "Three kits are ready to become apprentices today! Flamekit, step forwards please!" Flamekit nervously stepped up._  
><em>

"Flamekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw, your mentor will be Laketail. I hope Laketail will pass down all he knows on to you. Laketail**, **you are ready to take on an have received excellenttraining from Ashflower, and you have shown yourself to be brave and strong. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flamepaw." Frozenstar nodded thoughtfully to Laketail and Flamepaw. Both of them touched noses. Then Flamepaw dashed up to Willowfur his tail lashed excitedly.

The same ritual went on for Dewkit (now Dewpaw) her mentor was Sunwing. Then it was Patchkit's turn, Frozenstar's gaze lingered on her for a second. Then she began, "Patchkit, you have reached the age of six moons, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Patchpaw, your mentor will be Streamfall. I hope Streamfall will pass down all she knows on to you. Streamfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Treepelt, and you have shown yourself to be agile and brave. You will be the mentor of Patchpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to Patchpaw." Frozenstar nodded at Streamfall who touched noses with Patchpaw.

Streamfall was a grayish blue, with shimmering blue eyes, she was thin and looked agile, she was an example of what great warriors looked, and preformed like. Her eyes were thoughtful, and joyful she was young and Patchpaw was her first apprentice. "I promise you, I'll teach you all my skills." She whispered. Patchpaw purred softly, she was finally on the path to becoming a warrior, on the path to find follow her dream.

**Thanks for all the good reviews! Chapter 8 should be out by Thursday or Friday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Patchpaw, Flamepaw, Dewpaw!" The clan chanted, Patchpaw felt her fur prick with excitement, yet she was worried, her chest was aching slightly, she prayed to StarClan she wouldn't have an attack. Streamfall had walked over to a group of her friends, now she was gazing thoughtfully at Patchpaw. Willowfur chanted the loudest, pride filled her eyes as she gazed upon her kits.

Patchpaw herself was excited, but wanted to go out into the forest. Her paws itched for the twigs and cockle-burs that would be on in the forest, the camp only had soft grass. Finally the chanting died down, Patchpaw ran to her littermates, for a bit they wrestled joyfully, Patchpaw pinned Flamepaw down imagining he was a ShadowClan cat. Chills ran up her spine at the though of it. Then Sunwing, Laketail and Streamfall all came up, they told them it was time to go into the forest.

Streamfall's bluish pelt was a dazzling silver in the sunlight. "Ok here we go, I'm going to show you the territory." They walked up to to a sandy area. "This is sandy hollow, where we practice fighting, we won't come here for a few days but, when we do remember to always keep your claws _sheathed._" Streamfall stopped and playfully tossed sand into Patchpaw's face. "Hey!" Patchpaw yelped and threw some sand at Streamfall.

For a few minutes the two threw sand at one another, finally Streamfall stopped, her sides heaved and sand stuck in her fur, but she had a huge grin on her face. "Ok, enough of that, lets go." Streamfall burst off, she was running but not as quick as she usually would she would always cast a glance at Patchpaw to make sure she was keeping up. Finally after running past trees for a while, the smell of water hit Patchpaw's nose and shortly after she heard the rush of water, and they burst out of the trees and onto a a rocky shore.

"This is Sunningrocks, the area we defend from RiverClan cats. Since the river changed direction we claimed this territory as our own. It's rightfully ours, but RiverClan is always fighting to get it back. Tensions are high with them now, and no doubt there will be a battle soon." Streamfall looked at the area with pride, she had fought for this land once. Finally she stood, and lead Patchpaw through the forest to another rocky area.

"This is Snakerocks, it's known for having a lot of snakes, and-" there was a flash of color and a snake burst out from the rocks, it moved quickly towards Streamfall who stood shocked. Patchpaw hissed and leaped at the snake letting out a ear-piercing yowl. The snake had no time to turn, Patchpaw's paws were directly on the back of it's neck where the head met the neck. It hissed, throwing it's body around wildly. It's tongue darted in and out, and it's tail rattled as it swung it.

It's tail hit Patchpaws flank pushing her off the snake. It quickly approached her, but Streamfall was their to save her in the nick of time. She pounced on the snakes tail, grabbed it in her mouth and pulled on it, it retaliated and swung around to strike at Streamfall, who jumped out of the way before it could strike. Patchpaw ran at the snake and pounced on it on the neck, it thrashed again but Streamfall managed to pin down it's tail.

Without hesitation Patchpaw bit the back of the snake's neck, the scales felt slippery and smooth, she felt bone crush as she bit down and the snake thrashed one last time before it went limp. Patchpaw let out a meow of joy, her chest was now throbbing with pain, but she didn't feel it, adrenaline rushed through her. Streamfall looked at the snake, her sides heaved and she had a scratch on her side, but other than that she was fine. Patchpaw had a scratch on her flank as well, it dripped blood but she was delighted with the whole predicament.

Streamfall looked at Patchpaw proudly, "you did a great job, I could have been killed, if you had a bit of training you could have taken down that snake without me!" Patchpaw's heart raced with delight, she was going to be a great warrior!

After showing Patchpaw around the forest Streamfall took her back, and as Patchpaw settled down for bed her chest began to hurt more, and she started to wheeze, then she couldn't breath, it was one of her attacks!

**Thanks for all the good feedback! I should have Chapter 9 up by Sunday or Monday! Make sure to check out my other stories, I have one spirit animals one and I'm about to release a Percy Jackson fanfic, please check them out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Patchpaw unsheathed her claws, digging them into her new nest. She shut her eyes in pain, gasping quietly for air. It was hard to breath, her heart raced from lack of air, and her lungs ached without the oxygen. Her multi-colored pelt bristled. Dewpaw cracked open an eye, her blue irises filled with worry and panic as she saw Patchpaw's condition. Quietly she got to her paws and licked Patchpaw's neck reassuringly.

"Shh, it's okay Patchpaw, I won't tell anyone, just focus on breathing." Dewpaw said, Patchpaw had made Flamepaw and Dewpaw promise to never alert anyone unless absolutely necessary. Patchpaw painfully pulled herself into sitting postion. Dewpaw nodded then helped her to her paws and lead her out of the den.

They padded silently over to the medicine cat's den entrance, Dewpaw crouched signaling Patchpaw to do the same. Slowly she obeyed and they both crawled into the den. Fernwing was sleeping, her chest rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm. Dewpaw stopped Patchpaw with her tail and darted forwards, she dug through the herbs sniffing each one.

Meanwhile Patchpaw was focusing on breathing. Her heart raced, she knew she would was too tired to move a muscle. Dewpaw signaled her forwards, but Patchpaw only could shake her head. Dewpaw's eyes were round with worry. Patchpaw's breathing was unsteady, quickly she grabbed a herb and gave it to Patchpaw. Patchpaw snatched it away and ate it in three bites.

Dewpaw finally pushed Patchpaw out of Fernwing's den, finally the herb was taking effect, Patchpaw's head which had been pounding was fine and her chest pain had reduced to a dull throb. "You okay?" Dewpaw whispered, her eyes anxious.

"Yeah, just an attack." Patchpaw answered her voice rough. Dewpaw nodded, she licked her lips in distaste, she was tasting the herb. "Let's go get you a mouse." Patchpaw said noticing Dewpaw's discomfort. Dewpaw just nodded and both quietly trotted over to the fresh kill pile, they found a small mouse and shared it, both biting into it. Just as they were licking off the last drops of juice from the tiny bones, two large amber eyes appeared through the brush.

Patchpaw jumped her claws unsheathing, Dewpaw did the same. Just as they opened their mouths to challenge the new cat, it hissed. "If you alert your clan or say a word, I will kill your leader, I will kill her _4 _times and when she is on her last life I will laugh and let her see her whole clan dying in front of her, then I will slowly kill her and watch as the life leaves her eyes."

The apprentices were too shocked to say anything. The cat continued "I have a whole group of cats that would gladly kill your clan, starting with you two!" Suddenly lots of other eyes appeared, there were a lot of cats, too many, they easily outnumbered ThunderClan. "Now, we are going to take this prey, and if you say a word, or attack us, while we do so then we will slit your throats. _You_ will never see us again, kits, so enjoy this moment!" Suddenly all of the cats burst out each snatched up some food then dove away. Patchpaw lashed her tail, she noticed Dewpaw staring at the cats, rage filled her face. But she looked at Patchpaw and shook her head. They were well aware these cats were capable of killing the whole clan. They could do nothing to stop them.

**Who are these mysterious cats? Will they destroy ThunderClan despite their promise? You'll see when I update Chapter 10 on Thursday or Friday! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Patchpaw felt a growl rising in her throat as an enemy cat took a large rabbit she couldn't help it, she let out a menacing growl, the young cat stopped in her racks and stared wide-eyed at Patchpaw. Dewpaw wrapped her tail around Patchpaw's chest to restrain her. The lead cat shot around and glared at Patchpaw. The end of his tail flicked forwards and all the cats silently shot towards Patchpaw and Dewpaw. In an instant they had separated the two and had pinned Patchpaw down.

"What now, Yarrow?" one whispered. The lead cat, who was a yellowish color and looked strong and lean dug his claws into the dirt. "Teach her a lesson about disobeying orders."

The cats nodded curtly and with one swipe they slashed at her throat. She leaned back and kicked the attacker off using her hind legs. But the others scratched her flank, she kept quiet not wanting to put her clan in danger, but pain and anger welled up inside her. Yarrow didn't stop his cats and Patchpaw was relentlessly attacked, Dewpaw struggled towards her but was unable to push through the other cats.

Then a memory struck Patchpaw "I know your sister!" Patchpaw whispered frantically to Yarrow. "Starling, she-she saved me, we are friends!" She continued desperate to stop the attack. Yarrow's eyes lit up with hope, he flicked his tail again and his cats stopped at once. "Where is she, Starling, when did you see her?" This caught Patchpaw off-guard. "Why i-is she missing?"

"A moon ago my sister left on a hunting trip, this is when I lived in our my home a ways off from here. She never returned... and" Yarrow's voice trembled but he continued "I thought she was dead but I followed her tracks, it lead me here. But...I thought she was already dead, I searched...but never found her." Patchpaw knew this was her chance. "I saw her, if you leave me and my clanmates alone I'll tell you." Yarrow narrowed his eyes.

"I wish I could guarantee your clan's safety, but this is not my group. They merely sought me out to find food. I am just the leader of this mission, which will end with you telling me where my sister is."His razor-sharp claws flashed out." If you do then I won't hurt you and you and your friend can go and whine to your leader. It won't matter lots of cats are angry at the clans. Soon, an attack will happen all the clans will fall." He ended with harsh words, his tail lashed.

Patchpaw knew her only leverage was gone. "I saw Starling a few days ago, she ran off towards the end of our border, we have caught her scent near there." Yarrow nodded to the other cats who grabbed all the food and ran off. Dewpaw sighed with relief. Patchpaw got to her paws, her flank bled and she had a few minor cuts but was otherwise unharmed.

"We are in so much trouble." Dewpaw whispered her voice tight with fear. Patchpaw couldn't help but agree.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 11 should be out my Sunday or Monday! Please review and follow! :) Also, I jammed my finger at basketball, so i can't type as well, so it might be a bit longer until I update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Patchpaw nodded, both of them stood there until every last cat had left. Then they rushed to Frozenstar's den. Dewpaw shook their leader awake, she opend her eyes and quickly sat up. She glared at the two cats, her eyes full of anger and confusion.

"What is the meaning of this!?" she snapped. Dewpaw was unfazed and quickly explained what had happened leaving out Patchpaw's attack. Frozenstar narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, my gut tells me to believe you. If this is true, then we are in trouble." For a bit she sat and looked around the den, deep in thought. "We must find Starling. She could be our only leverage on these cats. At sunrise I will send out a patrol to look for her. As for you two, StarClan knows why you were eating at this time. As punishment you cannot eat any freshkill today. Now get to bed."

Patchpaw and Dewpaw nodded quickly and left settling down in their nests, Patchpaw spotted Frozenstar get some more warriors to be on watch. The one who was on watch had fallen asleep. From her nest she could smell his fear as Frozenstar confronted him. But before she could see more her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

In front of her stood a tom, his pelt was full of stars and she sensed he was important. His eyes were a deep blue, and his pelt was calico, like her own. With a jolt she realized it was her father, Coltfur. "Coltfur!" She yelped and ran for her father. But no matter how hard she tried she could not reach him. They were in camp, yet whenever she got close to him it felt as if she were pushed away.

He gazed sadly at her. "Patchpaw, my kit, do not try and reach me, it will be a long time before you join me. There will be blood spilled. That was a small portion of the size of the rouges. Spies are among you, be careful about who you trust." With this he began to fade. "No! Coltfur! Don't leave, w-who is the spy!?" But Coltfur only gazed sadly at her and disappeared.

Patchpaw woke up to Streamfall's prodding. "Get up lazy paws! There is a clan meeting!" With that her mentor leaped out of the den. Patchpaw stretched and followed. Frozenstar was on top of the High Rock. Once everyone was settled she explained what had happened last night. There were gasps, Frozenstar left out how Patchpaw and Dewpaw had been eating. Patchpaw felt a pang of gratitude.

After the meeting cats were sent in search of Starling, and an apprentice walked up to Patchpaw, his name was Falconpaw he was a moon older than her, when they were kits her littermates and his always played together. Usually moss ball, Patchpaw always beat him. He was brown, with lighter streaks here and there. His muzzle and ear tips were white along with her paws, underbelly, and the tip of his tail. His eyes were a beautiful amber.

"That must have been scary, all those cats." He meowed. Patchpaw nodded thoughtfully "It was, but Dewpaw being there helped." Falconpaw nodded and opened his mouth to say more but Streamfall bounded over. "Come on Patchpaw! Time to hunt!"

**Hello! Thanks for all the great reviews! If your new to this story (or old) please review and follow! :) Chapter 12 should be out by Thursday or Friday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Patchpaw nodded to her mentor said bye to Falconpaw and followed Streamfall into the forest. "I wouldn't usually teach you hunting so early, instead we'd go over navigating the territory. But, considering that we have no prey left we need all the hunters we can get." Patchpaw nodded it sounded reasonable to her. They ran into the heart of the forest, then Streamfall stopped her. "First, you must smell for the prey." She whispered, raising her nose.

Patchpaw did the same. The air smelled of the forest, trees, leaves, plants and all the wonderful smells of the woods. But something else was there, it smelled...like a mouse. Patchpaw's fur flared with excitement. Streamfall must have scented it too, for she nodded at Patchpaw. "Watch me." She whispered. Then she dropped into a crouch, her tail held above the ground. Carefully she placed her paws on free spaces of grass. Until she stopped. Patchpaw saw a flash of gray, the mouse. All her instincts told her to dash at the mouse, to kill it herself. But she stayed put. Streamfall was a fox-length away. Her silver fur flashed in the sun. Then with one quick movement she pounced.

The mouse squeaked in protest and Streamfall pinned it. Then carefully bit the back of it's neck, it's frail body went limp. With that Patchpaw ran up and sniffed the body. Her fur pricked with excitement. Streamfall let her inspect it. "That's how you hunt." She said then dug a hole and dropped the mouse into it, carefully scraping soil back over it. "Your turn!" She meowed cheerfully.

Patchpaw had found another mouse, she stalked it, keeping her tail low. She watched her steps, and was about to reach pouncing range when she stepped on a twig. It cracked loudly and the mouse dashed away. Patchpaw attempted to run after it, but it was down a hole before she could even get going. Streamfall purred in sympathy. "You, did pretty good, for your first try! Make sure you watch your step though. The mouse would have gotten away anyways. He felt your vibrations, did you see how he was all perked up? You have to step lightly." Patchpaw nodded.

It was nearly sun-high before they scented another mouse. Patchpaw crept up on it, stepping as lightly as possible, careful to watch her step. When she was in pouncing distance she readied her haunches and leapt on top of the mouse. Who squeaked in fear and tied to wriggle free. It one quick motion Patchpaw bit it's neck. _Thank you StarClan for this prey's life. _She thought as she broke the bone on the back of the neck.

"Nice job, work on your posture though. Make sure your back is straight, yours was higher near your rump." Streamfall advised Patchpaw nodded, happy to get some advice. She buried her prize, happy to help feed her clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter is a bit short! I'll try and make chapter 13 (which should be out by Wensday or Thursday) a bit longer! Please review and follow! :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

* * *

><p>Patchpaw felt happy. Her chest, since she had just had an attack, was fine and she had caught another mouse. Though, her stomach grumbled from hunger as she buried her catch, she knew it was her punishment. Streamfall was a great mentor, always cheerful and was very patient when Patchpaw didn't understand something. They had moved on to squirrels, one sat at the base of a tree, nibbling a nut. Streamfall had attempted to catch one earlier but it had run off. Now, Streamfall was whispering to Patchpaw about what to do.<p>

Patchpaw listened eager to go and catch the prey. Once Streamfall finished, Patchpaw crept forwards until she was out of the bush that was their cover. Carefully she placed her paws down on the soft grass. Keeping an eye out for twigs and old leaves. The wind was blowing her scent away from her prey, who was oblivious to the danger he was in. He sat there happily nibbling her nut. At least his last moments would be happy. Patchpaw was within pouncing distance, she unsheathed her claws readied her haunches and pounced on the squirrel, who dropped his nut and started to run. Patchpaw ran after it, she had the advantage of the squirrels shock and quickly caught up with it pinning down it's furry body.

It squeaked and tried desperately to wriggle free. Patchpaw felt a pang of guilt which was quickly replaced with satisfaction, she was a predator, she had caught her prey. In one swift, painless movement she bit the back of it's neck. It's head lolled back as Streamfall burst out of the brush with delight. She praised Patchpaw and told her that they had done enough today and they needed to retrieve their fresh-kill. They were digging up the last mouse when some rustled in the brush. Pacthpaw's ears sprang up twisting to find the sound, her eyes were wide and searching for the source.

Streamfall's long slender tail motioned for Patchpaw to freeze. She obeyed, her mentor crept towards the bush, her muscles tensed. She was about to move the bush's leaved aside when two shapes sprang from the plant. One went straight for Patchpaw who yelped and leaped to the side to avoid the attacker, it rounded on her, rather _he _rounded on her, his claws unsheathed. He was pure black with vibrant green eyes, his claws were sharp, he bared his teeth and they were very sharp as well. Patchpaw went into a defensive crouch, and unsheathed her claws. The cat leaped at her, she leaped above him reaching down to scratch at his flank, she managed to hook his sides before she fell, landing on her paws.

But the enemy was quick he leaped on her back and raked at her flanks, though she could tell he wasn't raking as hard as he could. Even so she yowled in rage trying to get him off. But he was strong, finally she wriggled herself onto her back and used her hind legs to push him up, he stumbled off her and she sprang to her paws. Fluffing out her fur to make her look bigger she ran and leaped over his head and onto his back digging her claws into his skin as he shook violently. Though being inexperienced was a big problem, she was thrown off and hit a tree, she let out a whine as she lay at the base of the trunk. The black cat pinned her down, sitting on her back he watched intently at Streamfall who was fighting the other cat a female. Streamfall pinned her and the black cat yowled and leaped of Patchpaw to aid his companion. _  
><em>

Patchpaw got to her feet, her head was still spinning but she managed to run over to the female cat who was assisting the black cat in pinning Streamfall down. With a hiss she leaped on the enemy cat's back and scratched at her flanks and legs. The female was a very light grey, nearly white, with amber eyes. She growled in anger and turned to bite at Patchpaw. She grabbed her leg and bit down. Patchpaw yelped and was thrown off, she rolled in the dirt, her leg bleeding and her flanks aching. But she forced herself to rise and leaped in to attack again. This time she darted under the brown cat's legs and snapped at he font leg, managing to get a good nip on one. Then she ran off did a wide circle and charged her again. This time they met head on and teeth and claws collided.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Hope you like this chapter, the next one should be out on Tuesday or Wednesday due to Halloween. Please review and follow!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Patchpaw and the female raked their claws a crossed each other's pelts. At one point Patchpaw bit into the foe's shoulder, she yowled and pushed Patchpaw off with her hindpaws. She flew a ways and landed in a thorny bush. Whining with pain she stated to get to her feet, but before she could even put on paw down she felt teeth dig lightly into her leg and pull her back. The she-cat pinned her down, pushing down her shoulders. Then she focused on Streamfall and the tom. Streamfall had lots of scratches across her muzzle and a few light ones on her flank but compared to the tom she was in perfect condition. He had scratches across his flanks and muzzle. His ear was chipped in V shape and was leaking blood. Streamfall was quick and dodged most blows, swiping while the black cat recovered.<p>

Finally Streamfall leapt at the cat and pinned him down. Pushing her paws into his shoulders, once he was trapped under her Streamfall glared at the she-cat, then glanced at Patchpaw, her eyes flew across her wounds, as if analyzing if Patchpaw needed immediate help, then she met Patchpaw's eyes and nodded once in approval. Pride flooded through Patchpaw, she had fought valiantly against the rouge and even with no training dealt some damage. But one thought lingered in her mind. Hoe come this cat didn't kill her. It was against the warrior code to kill, but she was obviously a rouge, or she would smell of a Clan. The she-cat narrowed her eyes at Streamfall, and dig her claws deeper into Patchpaw's shoulders, enough to draw blood, the blood trickled down Patchpaw's chest. Streamfall noticed this and was clearly outraged.

"You better get your sorry little tail out of our territory and off my apprentice if you want your friend here to live!" Streamfall hissed. The she-cat's eyes twinkled, "I know you and your little code. You wouldn't kill Night." Streamfall was quick to answer. "Try me." The she-cat hesitated for a second, in that second she had relaxed her grip and Patchpaw pushed her off with her hind legs. The she-cat landed a few feet away. She quickly turned in a special position to see both Streamfall and Patchpaw. Patchpaw catcalled some warnings then leapt at the she-cat. Both gripped each other and wrestled on the ground. Patchpaw was easily taken down though, she was exhausted and was not trained for battle yet. Streamfall puffed out her chest and fluffed her silver fur.

"Why are you in ThunderClan territory?" She snapped. The she-cat,who was sitting on Patchpaw who was trying to wriggle free, blinked then answered. "Me and Night have had some problems with finding good hunting grounds. Despite your scent markings we decided to rest here for a day. When we saw you we knew that you would catch our scent soon, so we figured the element of surprise would benefit our cause." Streamfall narrowed her eyes at the she-cat. "Oh, and I'm Willow." She added quickly. With a glance at Night Streamfall sighed and lashed her tail.

"Get off my apprentice." She growled, "or I will attack you myself, trust me I've had several moons more of experience than Patchpaw, she wasn't even trained and she got quite a few good swipes on you." Willow let out a low growl but stepped off Patchpaw, who immediately got up. Streamfall seemed to relax a bit. "Now as for what to do with you two. Usually we run rouges out of our territory...but your friend here seems to need some help with his wounds, for now you will both be taken prisoner and Night will get medical treatment. Patchpaw keep an eye on our..._friend._" Patchpaw nodded and stood behind Willow. She knew the real reason they had taken these cats in. Sure Night needed some help but with the massive amount of rouges stealing prey from ThunderClan, even two cats that weren't on the enemies side could make a difference.

Patchpaw followed Willow into camp, some cats gasped and whispered to each other, eyeing the new arrivals. Things in ThunderClan were about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I decided to update early because I #1 had extra time, and #2 wanted to surprise you guys! Chapter 15 should be out on Friday or Saturday! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Patchpaw marched Willow over to Frozenstar's den, feeling important. Willow was bleeding from several scratches, Patchfeather spotted one that she remembered making and a bit of pride raced through her. She was still proud of the comment Streamfall made about her, how she got quite a few scratches despite not being trained for combat. Meanwhile Silverfall nudged Night, Fernwing was tending to him, pushing cobwebs into his scratches. "Who told you to do that?" Streamfall asked her. Fernwing glanced up, an angry glint in her eyes. "No one, but <em>I <em>actually care about cat's health, even if they are rouges." She snapped then resumed pressing down cobwebs. Streamfall murmured something under her breath but lead the two rouges into the den.

When Frozenstar saw the predicament her blue eyes widened. "Who are they?" She asked, eyeing the rouges.

"This is Willow and Night, two rouges who attacked me and Patchpaw." Streamfall told the whole story. Frozenstar nodded thoughtfully. "Very well, take these cats to the medicine cat den. I'll get Sparrowflight to send out a patrol to retrieve your prey. Patchpaw, you might want to go to the medicine cat's den as well. As reward for your fighting you may eat again. Streamfall, please stay, I have some things we need to discuss." She flicked her tail in dismissal. Patchpaw dipped her head, and lead the two rouges to the medicine cat's den. Fernwing had already pulled out all the right herbs. She decided that she should take care of Patchpaw first. Her being a clan-member and all. When she finished she told Patchpaw to go eat and get some rest. Patchpaw nodded, thanked her and left.

Dewpaw and Flamepaw were the first to spot her. They rushed up. "What in StarClan happened to you!" Flamepaw exclaimed eyeing her wounds. Patchpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile, assured Dewpaw that she could indeed eat her food and snatched a mouse from the top. After she had a few mouthfuls she began to tell the story. When she finished her story her mouse was reduced to a pile of cleaned off bones. Dewpaw and Flamepaw's eyes were wide.

"Wow!" Dewpaw said.

"You actually fought another cat, wow." Flamepaw mewed in wonder.

Patchpaw was proud, she, the cat with breathing problems, had indeed defended her territory from rouges. Just then Patchpaw spotted Willow and Night. They were being led out by two warriors. They were led into the elders den, (the elders had been moved to the nursery) and the warriors sat outside guarding the exit. Suddenly Patchpaw was exhausted. Her wounds ached, she had been moving all day. She sighed and got to her paws slowly and dragged herself over to her den and collapsed into her nest. Dewpaw and Flamepaw followed. Briefly Patchpaw reminded herself that Frozenstar would probably call a meeting tomorrow and that her mother would be mad about not telling her about the fight. But before she could think of anything else her eyes drooped and she was enveloped in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi! Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I'm planning to make Chapter 16 longer, (which will be out on Wednesday or Thursday) please review, follow, and favorite.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>Patchpaw opened her eyes sleepily, Dewpaw was sitting up in her nest, yawning. Patchpaw blinked the drowsiness out of her eyes and sat up too. Flamepaw was gone, though his scent was fresh. Patchpaw stretched the trotted outside. The sun was shining and the wind blew softly through her fur. She sighed in contentment. Spotting Streamfall near the fresh kill pile Patchpaw padded over to her mentor. Making sure the elders and kits had eaten (They had) Patchpaw grabbed a small raven, she sunk her teeth into the prey. As she finished up the raven Streamfall grabbed two more very tiny mice and walked towards the den where two new warriors were stationed. Patchpaw, excited to see the prisoners, bounded behind her mentor.<p>

Streamfall nodded to Birdwing and Stormfur who stepped aside to let them in. Willow was lying down in the grass, and Night was sitting up, his tail wrapped around his paws, ear alert and eyes watching the two clan cats every move. Streamfall dropped the two mice on the ground, a growl rumbling in her throat. "Don't think that this prey is worth enough to feed the clan, your lucky that Falconpaw and Snowpaw caught the tiny things." Willow nodded gratefully.

"Streamfall, we don't have anything to do with the big group of rouges you know. Me and Night are just rouges, looking for a home." Her eyes flashed with hope when she said home.

But Streamfall answered coolly. "I have no knowledge on a group of rouges, even if you were a part of them they would have no chance against ThunderClan. As for you home...if your thinking you found one here, well, just know it would be very difficult to persuade Frozenstar to allow you to join the clan."

"We never said we would live here!" Night snapped, his fur bristling.

Willow shot him a look then turned to Streamfall her eyes thoughtful. "Don't mind Night he's always a grouchy tail. Even if it would be hard to join ThunderClan I'm willing to try! It's a great clan and you guys are great cats!" Streamfall cocked her head at Willow, her eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Well, good luck. But before we get ahead of ourselves, remember, you did attack ThunderClan cats." Patchpaw nodded in agreement, standing beside Streamfall who glanced at her and blinked thoughtfully.

Willow's eyes widened. "Oh! We are sorry for that! We thought that you might smell us and hurt us! It happens a lot." Willow seemed to be organizing her thoughts then said "I am truly sorry, Streamfall, and Patchpaw. But you guys have great fighting skills! I would have though Patchpaw had moons of training, she fought so well!" Patchpaw puffed out her chest with pride, giving her chest a few embarrassed licks. "Say sorry to these nice cats Night!" Willow said, her voice was cheerfull but beneath it was a cautious meow.

Night got the message and quickly looked up at the cats and meowed "I'm sorry for attacking you. You fought well." Then he lowered his gaze back to the den floor.

"Apology accepted, but I think you should be apologizing to Frozenstar not me! I am a nobody!" Patchpaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter at that last part. Nobody was a nobody in ThunderClan, everyone had a roll to help the clan survive. Streamfall grinned at Patchpaw and nudged her playfully.

Willow blinked, processing that the last part was a joke then spoke up. "Yes, well thanks for the food." She got to her paws and grabbed the biggest mouse and pulled it over to Night. Then took the smaller one for herself.

When Patchpaw and Streamfall left Streamfall muttered. "Willow could make a good clan cat. See how she gave her injured companion the biggest prey. That is some clan quality." Patchpaw only nodded and got ready to head out into the forest, to be a real clan cat and work for her clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Hey sorry this chapter is a little boring, but it's very important. Next chap. should be out on Saturday or Sunday! Please review follow and fav!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>Patchpaw sped into the forest, Streamfall in front of her. Slowly Streamfall padded to a stop, Patchpaw following. "Okay, Patchpaw, time for some bird hunting!" Streamfall winked at her apprentice than leaped onto a trunk of a tree. "Okay, look how I'm holding my body, and my tail. Make sure that when your climbing you dig your claws into the bark, but not too much or else you may be stuck." Patchpaw nodded taking the whole sight in. Streamfall grinned at Patchpaw then scurried up the tree, jumping onto the second branch. "Okay, Patchpaw, your turn!"<p>

Patchpaw was a bit hesitant, though her chest hadn't hurt since her last attack she was afraid what would happen if she was on a tree and she couldn't even move! but Streamfall flicked her tail for her to come up, her eyes were a bit impatient. Patchpaw took a deep breath and leaped onto the tree branch, her claws firmly dug into the bark, but she made sure they weren't stuck there.

"You can do it!" Streamfall called, but her voice was the slightest bit impatient. Patchpaw climbed moving her legs up the tree, then she reached the first branch, with a mighty push from her back legs she jumped onto it, she wobbled at first but saved herself. Streamfall purred than leaped down to Patchpaw's branch. "Your a natural, Patchy! In no time you'll be one of the best climbers in camp!" Patchpaw burned with pride. Then Streamfall leaped to the ground, Patchpaw's paws itched with the longing to stay up in the tree but she followed her mentor who was sniffing the air, her ears alert.

"There." She whispered, pointing her tail a tree. Patchpaw followed her tail and saw an old dove. "Let's see what you can do. That dove's old, it'll be an easy catch." Patchpaw was a bit hesitant but slowly walked for the tree. Quietly she started to climb the tree, the dove was oblivious to her. When Patchpaw reached the branch the bird was on she crouched as low as possible, and spotted another branch on another tree in front of the bird. Stalking forwards she leaped off the branch and for the bird. It leaped off the branch as the branch wobbled from Patchpaw's push as she had jumped. But Patchpaw had jumped forwards instead of up.

The dove had flown forwards and Patchpaw hit it square in the back, slamming it into the branch she had seen earlier. She nearly slipped, but the branch was wide and sturdy and she got a grip. She leaned down to kill the dove, but saw it was already dead. Most likely it's spine had snapped when she barreled it into the branch. Picking it up gently by one of it's wings she climbed down to her mentor who was gaping at her.

"How, how did you leap to that other branch!? That's like advanced stuff!" Patchpaw puffed out her fur, and put the dove on the ground. It was fat and frail perfect for an elder or kit.

"I just leaped." She shrugged.

"I can't even do that yet!"

"Oh...well I guess it was beginner's luck."

"That's not beginners luck! Your a great climber, Patchpaw!"

"I'm not that good, you taught me so..."

"It must have been your father! He was a great climber too. We need more cats like you, birds make great prey!"

Patchpaw licked her chest in embarrassment. "I guess everyone had a thing they are good at."

Streamfall nodded, "good that."

Patchpaw buried the dove and both bounded off to catch more prey.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter! When Streamfall said "good that" that was kinda a reference to The Maze Runner (By James Dashner) Newt is my fav. character! Anyways the next chapter will be out on Wensday or Thursday. Then after that I am taking a break for Thanksgiving. PLease follow, fav. and most of all review! I love reading everyone's reviews! Oh, and the next chapter should (if I remember) have all the cats of ThunderClan and there rank, sorry forgot what that was called, it's in the front of all the warrior books!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating on Thursday like I said I would. I was busy on Wensday and on Thursday I had a band concert and on Friday I went to see Mockingjay so I was very busy! Hope you like this chapter! Ok, so while I was writing this the computer stopped and I lost pretty much everything, I even saved it but I lost half of what I saved! So I can't write the thing about all the cats of ThunderClan and this chapter, is sadly going to be short, because I don't have much time. I'm sorry, stupid technology!**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>Patchpaw and Streamfall proudly walked into camp, prey clamped in both of their jaws. After they dropped it on the fresh-kill pile Streamfall glanced at the sky. It was sun-high. "Patchpaw, you up to some battle training?" She asked. Patchpaw hopped up and down.<p>

"Yes!" She squealed. Streamfall grinned and called over Stormfur, and he called Falconpaw, Flamepaw quickly bounded out of the apprentice den. Stormfur, Laketail, and Streamfall mewed to each other before jumping into the brush. Patchpaw burst after them, but they were gone. Falconpaw and Flamepaw trotted up besides her.

"Where did they go?" Flamepaw meowed, sniffing at the air. Patchpaw sniffed as well, and caught scent of Stormfur.

"Follow me, I can smell Stormfur." Falconpaaw sniffed then nodded in agreement and Patchpaw followed the scent. She stopped and examined some tracks in some mud.

"This was them, see how there are 16 tracks, one print for each paw." Falconpaw meowed pointing his paw at one of the prints.

"Here!" Flamepaw called beckoning them over with his tail. The two bounded over to him and looked at where he was pointing. On the branch of a bush was a tuft of almost blue fur.

"It's Laketail's." Flamepaw meowed and caught his mentors scent and ran off. Patchpaw followed. They both burst through the brush, whipping past branches. Suddenly Flamepaw stopped and Patchpaw flew over him and landed face first in some mud. Flamepaw nudged her.

"Oops, are you okay?" He asked. Patchpaw groaned in response but got to her paws and followed Flaconpaw who had taken the lead. They tracked their mentors they seemed to have looped around trees and ran through the whole territory. They must have been just ahead of their apprentices because the trek must have taken a bit. Once they got done following the scent through the territory they were lead towards the training area.

Patchpaw burst forwards but stopped in her tracks when she caught a new scent. It smelled weird, nothing like she had smelled before. She spotted a tuft of red fur on a bush. Her heart dropped, it was a fox's the scent was fresh too. Somewhere near there was a fox and all she had for backup was two other apprentices. She gulped and spotted movement to her left.

"Fox!' she growled and the three bunched up, the fox circled them, some younger, smaller foxes, probably it's kits (cubs) circled on the other side. They were surrounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 should be out the Wednesday or Thursday after Thanksgiving! Please review and follow and fav.!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>Patchpaw immediately crouched into a defensive position. All three cats faced the foxes, their tails to each other's tails. The bigger fox was in front of Patchpaw. It growled, stepping forwards. Patchpaw's claws sprang out and dug into the soft soil below. She hissed a fox narrowed it's eyes, it studied her. Then lunged, it's claws long and sharp. Patchpaw just managed to side step. But realized her mistake with horror. She had side-stepped the fox, sending it flying into Flamepaw! Flamepaw yelped and fell from the weight. The kit in front of him advanced and Patchpaw sprang at it, batting at it's head with her paw, she managed to cuff it very hard. It yelped, backing away.<p>

The mother fox looked up, giving Flamepaw enough time to push her off. All three foxes stood near each other. All of them had glistening red fur, and sharp, amber eyes. The mother fox's claws were red with Flamepaw's blood. Patchpaw risked a sideways glance at her brother. He was bleeding, a large cut down his flank and a bite mark in his shoulder. But when she looked at the mother fox, it too had wounds. Falconpaw had held off the other kit. He stood beside her, fur bristling.

Flamepaw glared at the foxes. But they were not done. The mother charged first. Heading straight for Patchpaw, the kits went for Flamepaw and Falconpaw. Patchpaw sprang at the charging fox landing on it's back she raked at it's side and bit it's shoulder. It growled, which turned into a quiet whimper as Patchpaw bit it's other shoulder. The fox finally got her off. She landed on her feet a few fox-lengths away. Her calico pelt on end, making her appear much larger. The fox bared it's long fangs and suddenly burst at her. Patchpaw didn't have time to move, she could only ready herself for impact.

The large red body barreled into her, she flew into a nearby tree. She hit it hard, and heard a _pop _followed by pain in her left shoulder. She couldn't help but let out a yelp. Just as she cried out the fox was on her. It's long claws raked down her flank. She yelped and tried to stumble to her paws. She was pinned back down by her foe. The fox risked a glance at her kits. Patchpaw was pinned, her shoulder to the ground. Her left shoulder throbbed, and she felt warm blood trickle from the wound on her flank. She looked at her companions. Falconpaw had wounds down his flank and his neck was bleeding, red liquid falling to the brown soil. He managed to scratch the kit he was fighting before going down in a flurry of red and brown fur.

Flamepaw had a few more cuts and leaped at the fox, but it darted to the side and pinned him down looking at the mother fox. Flaconpaw was pinned too, chest heaving, eyes full of fear, but also courage. He was strong and wasn't about to give up. The mother fox suddenly sunk her teeth into Patchpaw's neck. Pain exploded around that area as the teeth broke the skin. Patchpaw swallowed a yowl and looked at the fox with resentment. But the fox didn't go much deeper, leaving Patchpaw alive. She stopped and looked at her kits. Obviously telling them to do the same. The kits looked at each other and lowered their heads to bite into their "preys" necks. But they didn't have time.

Suddenly two gray shapes tackled the kits, the mother didn't have time to react. She was pushed off Patchpaw by a silver body. When the mother fox was pushed off her teeth had been wrenched downwards before coming out. Patchpaw whimpered. Streamfall stood in front of her. Fur bristling and tail lashing. Her blue eyes ablaze with rage. She looked at Patchpaw and her gaze softened.

"Are you okay?" She meowed, her eyes worried. Patchpaw could only nod, in too much shock to say a word. Streamfall blinked then turned to the fox, raked it with her claws and let it up. It ran, it's kits not far behind.

"Can you stand? You guys need a Fernwing! I'll explain later, your safe now." Streamfall said. Patchpaw believed it, she was safe now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Your reviews keep my love for writing this particular story going. So please review! NExt chapter should be out on Saturday or Sunday!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cat thingy at front of warriors books is below! I'm not adding descriptions of cats, just names!<strong>

**ThunderClan**

* * *

><p><strong>Leader: Frozenstar<strong>

**Deputy: Sparrowflight**

**Warriors:**

**Stormfur, apprentice: Falconpaw**

**Streamfall, apprentice: Patchpaw**

**Swallowleaf**

**Squirreltail, apprentice: Reedpaw**

**Laketail, apprentice: Flamepaw**

**Sunwing, apprentice: Dewpaw**

**Orangestripe**

**Runningpelt**

**Birdwing**

**Willowfur**

**Medicine Cat: Fernwing**

**Apprentices:**

**Falconpaw**

**Patchpaw**

**Reedpaw**

**Flamepaw**

**Dewpaw**

**Elders: Blazingfur**

**Queens: None**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for not updating when I said I would, I got very busy and I promise once I went over the promised date, I got on as soon as I could to write this!**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>Patchpaw got unsteadily to her paws. Her shoulder ached, Streamfall was eyeing her anxiously. Flamepaw and Falconpaw had managed to get up too. Both looked as beat up as Patchpaw felt.<p>

"Are you okay?" Laketail asked Flamepaw, then glanced up at the other two apprentices. Flamepaw nodded Flaconpaw murmured a quiet yes. But Patchpaw was a little more curious and angry at why their mentors had left them for the foxes.

"Why'd you leave us to fight the foxes, huh? It's not like we had any battle training yet!" The words took nearly all her strength, but she hid it well, her calico tail lashed. Suddenly her chest burned, her adrenaline was gone. She bit her tongue, trying to hold back the wheezes. The fight had brought out her disability. She flicked her tail at Flamepaw, a signal, one she had showed Dewpaw and Flamepaw to show she was having an attack.

Flamepaw seemed dazed at first, then grew alert, her eyed Patchpaw then meowed. "Yeah, what's with that!" He slid over to Patchpaw, as if he was siding with her strongly, but he whispered to her "it's okay, Patchpaw, try and hold it in. If you can't...there is nothing you can do, Fernwing will be all over us all day, you'll never have time to have an attack alone." Patchpaw nodded slightly.

It was Stormfur who answered Patchpaw's question. "It was ordered by Frozenstar, she wanted to help improve tracking skills that way we could catch more prey. We waited for you, but when you never came we got worried, we ventured out a bit then heard your catcalls, we came as fast as we could."

Flamepaw seemed to consider this then nodded firmly, Patchpaw did the same, but broke down in wheezes as soon as she bobbed her head. Streamfall looked at Patchpaw worryingly. "You okay, Patchpaw?"

Flamepaw glanced at Patchpaw the said. "She's having an attack. The fighting, it caused her lungs to get all whacked up." Streamfall trotted over to Patchpaw, who had sat down heavily, her chest heaving. Streamfall whispered some things to her, she asked if she could move and if she should carry her back to camp. Patchpaw tried to move, but was too worn out, and her lungs burned, and seemed to scream every time she took in a breath too deep. Streamfall ended up picking her up by the scruff, Flaconpaw had to be carried to, but Flamepaw stumbled alongside Laketail, but kept an eye on his littermate.

When Streamfall padded into camp everyone in the clearing gasped, causing more cats to emerge from dens to see what was going on. Frozenstar eventually emerged from her den, her head held high, her tail lashing, but her when her eyes fell on the all the apprentices, all sitting hunched over in exhaustion, her body tensed. Sparrrowflight trotted up beside her. He looked worried and ran over to Falconpaw, who was his son. They exchanged a few words then Sparrowflight sat down besides him protectively. When Willowfur came out, she let out a cry and ran over to her two kits.

"Are you okay! Oh StarClan, what happened?! Patchpaw, are you having an attack! Who did this to you!?" Streamfall looked at Willowfur.

"Foxes." She said gently, but firmly.

Willowfur's fur popped out. "AND YOU DID NOTHING TO HELP THEM!? I DON'T SEE A SCRATCH ON YOU! BUT MY KITS, MY TWO KITS! LOOK AT THEM!" She yowled then fussed over her kits before glaring at Streamfall, who sat protectively besides Patchpaw.

"Enough!" Frozenstar said, "Streamfall, Laketail, Stormfur, in my den, Fernwing, please take care of our apprentices." Patchpaw sighed as Fernwing rushed up with herbs, finally she was going to find some relief.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>Patchpaw bounded out of the apprentice's den. She had been stuck in camp with Flamepaw and Falconpaw for a few days. Her shoulder had been dislocated, and the other two had really bad scratches. But, today, they were free! Patchpaw dashed over to the warriors den. Just as she was about to go in and find Streamfall, Willowfur padded out. Patchpaw's heart plummeted. Willowfur pretty much <em>hated <em>Streamfall now. Plus, when Patchpaw had an attack after the fight, it didn't help the matters.

"Hello, Patchpaw." Willowfur said tensely, her tail held high.

"Willowfur." Patchpaw said.

"Patchpaw..." Willowfur's tail suddenly drooped and her voice became soft. "You-you and Flamepaw got hurt! FOXES! Foxes killed you father, arling. Plus, with your attacks, what, what would happen if you had an attack _during _battle?"

Patchpaw cocked her head. "Willowfur, I'm fine! It's just a small disability! I can overcome it with a little extra training from Streamfall!"

"That was another problem, Streamfall, she's too young to handle a cat with a disability. I've talked to Frozenstar, it took some persuasion, but she's going to make Birdwing your new mentor."

Patchpaw was shocked. "No! Streamfall is the best mentor ever! She'll make me a great warrior!"

"Your never going to be a great warrior! Your disabled! YOU WONT EVER BE GOOD!" Willowfur yowled. Cats from the den behind her eyes widened. Streamfall leapt from the den.

"Willowfur! Your daughter is going to be a great warrior!"

Willowfur whipped around, fur bristling. "What do you know, Streamfall!? You nearly got her killed!"

Patchpaw stood where she was, anger, hurt, confusion and lots of other emotions whirled through her. She padded away, tail dropping and sliding through the dirt. Frozenstar walked out of her den.

"Hello, Patchpaw. Did you hear about getting a new mentor?"

"Yes." Patchpaw said sadly.

"Well, you know, it's not all up to Willowfur. It's up to me. Do you think Streamfall is being a good mentor?"

Patchpaw looked at Frozenstar, her creamy white pelt was well groomed, she pulsed authority, but in her light blue, icy eyes. There was tenderness. She loved her clan and all it's members. Patchpaw nodded "the best."

"That's what I thought, any apprentice who can hold their own against a fox must have a good mentor."

"So..."

"Streamfall will remain your mentor." Frozenstar said. Patchpaw perked up, some of her sadness gone, though her heart was torn in a million pieces from Willowfur's comment, at least she was going to have Streamfall as her mentor still.

"I was just going to talk to Willow and Night, maybe you should come along, you helped catch them and all." Frozenstar said.

Patchpaw nodded and followed her leader, her mother sat near, she looked at Patchpaw, and even murmered her name, but Patchpaw ignored her, and held her head high. Willowfur didn't love her anymore, or at least not as much, she wasn't going to let that pull her down.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Man, Willowfur's being a jerk! Anyhow, please, please, please review, I haven't got one in weeks! :( I love reading your feedback. Ch. 22 should be out on Wednesday or Thursday!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**So I am SOOOO sorry for not updating on Wens. or Thurs. I totally thought that I was supposed to update today! I've made the chapter xtra long to try and make up for my mistake! I'm also planning to not update until after the holidays. So HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>Patchpaw trotted into the den, Frozenstar's white pelt standing out against the gloom of the small den. Patchpaw sat down and neatly tucked her multi-colored tail around her paws. Willow stood up and dipped her head to Frozenstar, Night lashed his tail a bit then reluctantly followed.<p>

"Hello, Willow, Night." Frozenstar said.

"Greetings, Frozenstar." Willow said staring at Frozenstar.

"I have come here because we have a major problem on our paws. Some rouges came and raided our camp. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yes...Night used to be with them. Until he met me and we ran away. They are very dangerous, capable of taking down two clans at once."

"Do you know where they live?" Patchpaw cut in. Frozenstar glanced at her but nodded and cocked her head.

Willow shuffled her paws, and looked at Night uncertainly. "Well, they live near twoleg place. In an old house." Night growled a warning and Willow fell silent.

Frozenstar dipped her head. "Thank you." Both cats padded out of the den.

"Okay, Streamfall can you Patchpaw, Runningpelt and Birdwing go and investigate twoleg place. The rouges are rumored to live there. If you see any sign of them, come right back." Streamfall who was standing in the clearing nodded and ran to get the other two warriors.

Frozenstar turned to Patchpaw. "Good luck, Patchpaw, be careful." Then the leader padded off and started to assign cats to patrols.

Everyone burst through the brush and dashed a crossed the grass. They ran past trees, and jumped over logs. Finally they reached twoleg place. Panting they trotted past twoleg dens. Patchpaw tried to avoid the hard, black surface that smelled horrible. From time to time a huge monster would roar by, and she'd run over and cower besides Streamfall.

They ran past den after den and finally Patchpaw caught a scent on the air. She froze, in midstep, and raised her nose up, she sniffed the air and found it's source.

"Streamfall!" She meowed, and her mentor turned, her silver tail up high. Patchpaw flung her head over towards where the smell was coming from then ran towards it. Runningpelt passed her, his long, slender legs pushing him forwards.

They stopped at an old den. It's entrance hung ajar, bad vibes practically pulsed from it. Streamfall nosed around and motioned for them to come. She was looking at a small hold in the wall.

"This is the only way we would be able to spy on whoever is in here. But, I can't fit, nor can Runningpelt, or Birdwing." She glanced at Patchpaw. "But, I can't let you go in, alone, Patchpaw. Not after..." She stopped and licked her chest, embarrassed at her former mistake.

"I can do it, Streamfall. Trust me!" Patchpaw said. She though about Starling, word had come round that the patrol hadn't found her. She wanted to prove herself, this was the perfect chance. Her head held high she looked her mentor right in the eye. Runningpelt, who had a light brown pelt and amber eyes nodded and said that he agreed. Birdwing who was calico like Patchpaw with green eyes nodded as well.

Streamfall dug her claws into the ground. "Okay, fine. but be careful." Patchpaw nodded and wiggled her way into the hole. It stunk of rouges and instead of coming right into the middle of the den it angled down. Patchpaw pulled herself forwards. This must be an entrance for young cats, she thought as she squirmed through the narrow tunnel. The dirt walls of the hole pressed uncomfortably against her shoulders, it would take her ages to clean her pelt after this!

She finally saw some light. She stuck her nose out of the hole and sniffed, it smelled of rouges and rotten flesh, she had to use all her willpower to keep from sneezing. But she heard voices and moved at bit closer. She could just make out what they were saying.

"The puny clan cats! They think that taking prey from them was just the first thing! They are too proud to tell any other clans that rouges stole their food! The river cats will never tell the forest cats about us taking their food! Same for the moor cats and night-hunting cats!" Patchpaw's muscles tensed. _Every _clan had been stolen from!

"With the messengers in each clan we'll be able to coordinate each and every move! They'll never know what hit them!" The same voice said. Patchpaw calculated they were about her age, their voice was quiet young sounding, if that was a thing.

"Now, sonny, don't get ahead of yourself! Those cats may be dumb but since they are so dumb they'll never surrender to us. Fighting is the only way to go!" Another cat said this, their voice croaky, and old sounding.

"We can take them down! Just wait until I get my claws on some o-" Suddenly the dirt beneath Patchpaw shifted and she couldn't suppress as yelp as she slid down a few fox-lengths.

"Who's there!" Someone yelled and she heard pawsteps coming towards her. Heart pounding she scrambled up and out of the hole, she burst out of it and ran away, the rest of her patrol followed without question. Once they were safely back in their territory Patchpaw stopped. Panting she shook her pelt, some dirt came out.

She quickly explained what she heard to her patrol as they trotted back to camp. But what scared her most was that there was someone, in their camp, who was a mole*.

* * *

><p>*Mole (not the animal) a traitor or spy.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed this chap.! Please review! Next chap. will be out sometime after the holidays!**


End file.
